She is my Everything
by Gatorgirl1999
Summary: Roxas loves Namine. And Namine's... well, a bit clueless. Will a game of 7 minutes of heaven change things? Sequel to 7 minutes in heaven in Roxas's POV
1. Introduction

**A/N: Ack! Don't hate me! ANOTHER Story I know! But this will be super easy and have quick updates because it's the same as 7 minutes in heaven but from Roxas's point of view! So um… please forgive me! Anyway… enjoy!**

**Chapter One:**

**Introduction**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

"Tell her!"

"No!" I yelled.

"Tell her!"

"NO!" I repeated, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Why not damn it?" My brother Axel demanded.

"Because!"

"Because Why!"

"Just because!" I got up and headed towards my room.

"Roxas!" I continued up the stairs. "If you never tell her she's gonna be swooped off her feet by someone else!" I stopped.

"Yeah… and?" I asked, gripping the stairwell railing.

"You love her right?" I didn't answer. "Right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then you have to tell her or you'll be just friends forever!" I ignored him again and went up to my room. "You know I'm right!"

**A/N: Hmm… it's short. But I always have short intros. The chapters will be a lot longer… don't worry.**


	2. The Party

**A/N: Oh yeah… chapter two! I told you there'd be quick updates! I did didn't I? Sorry… getting a little bit carried away. Okay! So enjoy the story and review! If you want to. If you don't well then... er… don't? I guess XD….**

**Chapter Two:**

**The Party**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

"Come on. It's the perfect time!"

"No." I answered, not even looking away from the T.V. I picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. "Nothing good on…" I muttered to myself.

"Ah come on!" He pleaded.

"Nope."

"Roxas!" Axel groaned.

"Axel."

"Roxas!"

"We've already been through this. I'm not confessing to Naminé."

"Why not!" He whined.

"Because."

"Because WHY!" He asked frustrated. He snatched the remote from my hands and threw it against the wall.

"Hey!"

"Stop being a wuss and tell her you love her!" He demanded, shaking me back and forth.

"Stop it!" I said, shoving him away. "Why do you want me to tell her so badly anyway?"

"Because you guys are meant for each other and I'm sick and tired of you moping and sulking every time Naminé even gets close to a guy!"

"Not _every time_!"

"Whatever man. Seriously, if you don't tell her I will. And I'll say it in front of the whole school too!" He threatened. I jumped up.

"You're bluffing!" I told him and looked him in the eye.

"Wanna try me?" He questioned. I stared at him for a moment. He was serious. _Damn it…_ I told myself.

"Fine!" I gave in, frustrated that it had come to this. "I'll tell her."

Axel grinned.

"Tonight. At my party."

"What! No way!" I automatically replied.

"Guess I'll just have to let the whole school know that-"

"Fine! I said fine. But don't you dare tell _anyone_! Got it?" I demanded.

"Deal." Axel stuck out his hand. I ignored it and walked over and picked up the remote.

"You just always have to go and make things so complicated…" I muttered.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"Okay, remember. Make it short and sweet. And don't don't DON'T look like an idiot. You tend to do that a lot." Axel started. I glared in response. "And once she agrees to go out with you, come to me immediately. Got it?" I smacked his head.

"Just shut up. I got this."

"You didn't have to hit me!" I ignored him.

"What time is everyone getting here?" I asked him.

"About eight. It's seven-thirty right now." He told me, rubbing the back of his head. "That really hurt you know!"

"And you called me a wuss." I said, rolling my eyes.

"J-just go up in your room or something!" He yelled, pushing me up the stairs.

"My room's booring…" I complained.

"Well make it exciting!" He replied, slamming the door behind me.

"Stupid Axel…"

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I looked at my clock. 7:55 P.M. People started to come in but I stayed in my room. I kept wishing that Naminé wouldn't even show up to the party, but Axel had gone and made sure that Olette would get her to go. I really did love her… but I didn't want to tell her like this…

"Roxas!" Shit. "Get down here!"

"Roxas isn't available right now. Please leave a message after the beep. _Beep!_" I yelled back, covering my face with my pillow.

"Roxas! Get your ass down here!" Axel screamed.

"I'm sorry! That message is too long. Please insert another quarter!"

"Roxas!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Done make me drag you down here!" He called from downstairs.

"I don't want to go downstairs!"

"Stop being a baby and get down here!" He was climbing up the stairs now. Shit. I ran to the door to lock it, but Axel got there first and pushed the door open. I slammed my body against the door to keep him from coming in.

"Let me in damn it!" He demanded, pushing against the door harder.

"No way!" We were both pushing the door too hard, neither of us getting anywhere.

"Naminé's down stairs and we had a deal!"

"Tell her I'm not here!" I replied, trying to close the door and lock it.

"But you are here! And you're gonna go down and talk to her!" He said, slamming his hardest against the door.

"No!" The door burst open and I flew against the side of my bed. "Ow!" Axel picked me up by my shirt.

"You're gonna go down and TALK to her! Now go!"

"I don't want to!" I groaned.

"I don't give a shit. Stop moping and go tell her you love her!"

"No! She'll just reject me anyway." I pulled my covers over me.

"How do you know! Have you even tried?"

"No…"

"If you don't she's gonna start going out with someone else!" He said, grabbing my comforter and dragging me out of my room.

"Hey!"

"Now-" He started. He stopped. I looked down the stairs.

"No! Go away!"

Naminé.

"Go help her!" Axel hissed. I quickly got up, tripping. "Idiot!" I got up again and ran down the stairs. Naminé's eyes were closed and she was crying. Then I got mad.

"She said to let go!" I yelled, slapping his hand away. She opened her eyes.

"Roxas!" I punched him, hard. He fell to the ground with a thud. His nose was bleeding. Naminé was taken back.

"Get out of my house!" I demanded. He ran out of the house and I calmed down a bit. "You okay Nam?" She didn't say anything, her eyes blank. "Naminé?"

"This is your house?" She suddenly asked. I gave a look of surprise.

"You didn't know?"

"I didn't know you threw parties…" She mumbled.

"I didn't know you went to parties." I teased her. She looked shocked.

"Olette forced me!" She claimed.

"I was just kidding." I told her, laughing."My brother Axel threw this party, not me." _And forced me to come… _I added in my mind.

"Oh." Axel looked at me from the stairs.

'Tell her!' He mouthed.

'No!' I mouthed back.

"Yes!" He hissed out loud.

'Fine!' Naminé seemed to be in her own little world.

"Hey Naminé?"

"Hm? Yeah?" She said, breaking out of her daydream.

"Well actually, there's something I need to tell you." I started.

"What is it?" She asked. It was a bit hard to say anything with Axel staring at us from the stairs.

"Well, uh-" _Stop staring at me damn it… _

"NAMINÉ!" Olette's voice screamed from across the room. Saved. She made her way over to us. She looked at me and then at Naminé.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked, turning towards me.

"Umm… never mind. I'll tell you later." I told her.

"Oh, okay…" Olette dragged her away before I could say anything else. She took her to the other side of the room.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"We're gonna play a game!" Olette said, jumping up and down.

"A game?"

"Yep!" She squealed. I was getting a bad feeling…

"What kind of game?"

"7 minutes in heaven!"

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"I'm out of here!" I said, running up the stairs.

"Nope." Axel said, dragging me back down. "You're playing."

"No way!"

"But you didn't tell her yet and it'll be the perfect time!" He explained.

"No way! And what happens if I end up with another girl?"

"Don't worry. I'll fix it so you get Naminé." He assured, dragging me to the living room.

"No buts." He said. "Come on."

The way they played was a little different. The girls would all get into a separate closet or "dark place" (without us guys seeing) and then we would choose a random closet.

"I really don't want to do this." I told Axel.

"No worries. You'll go first and I know exactly which closet Naminé's in."

"Well maybe I don't want to be in a dark closet with Naminé!" I replied.

"Okay. Let me get this straight." He began. "You, a GUY, don't want to be in a DARK room with Naminé, the LOVE of your life? Really?" I didn't say anything. "Thought so."

"What if I mess up?"

"It'll be fine. You've got 7 minutes." He reassured me. "Now go!" He pushed me into the next room. "She's in the big closet that we use for storage."

"But-"

"GO!" And he pushed me into the door.

"Okay okay!" I stared at the knob.

"Hurry!" He hissed.

"OKAY! I got it!" I slowly opened the door and Axel walked back into the other room. "Naminé?"

"Roxas?"

**A/N: I was just re-reading my other story 7 minutes in heaven and I just realized something. My writing sucks! XD I was reading it and going 'This is terrible.' XD I'll try really hard to do better guys! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Confession? Sorta

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters, I just wrote this story based off it.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry everyone! My internet is being crap right now and I've been busy with school. Well, here's chapter three of She is my Everything. Enjoy~**

**Chapter three-**

**Confession. Sorta?**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

_I hate my life._

_I hate my life._

_I hate axel._

"Roxas? Is that you?" _Yep. It was defiantly Naminé._ She stood up and felt around for me. Her small hands touched my arm and dragged themselves up to my shoulders. "Roxas?"

_Shit. What do I say? And she's touching me!_

"I can't see anything…" She murmured to herself. Damn she's so innocent. All she can think about is how dark it is in here!

"Well it is dark in here." I said. It slipped. I didn't mean to say it out loud, but I did. I'm an idiot.

"Roxas it is you!" She wrapped her arms around me. "I was so worried. I thought it was someone else!"

_Oh crap._

_Oh crap._

"You were worried?" I asked her.

"_She's gonna be taken away if you don't tell her…"_

I gave myself a mental slap.

"Of course silly." She said. She went quiet for a moment, suddenly realizing the position we were in. "Sorry." She let go, but I brought her back to me.

"R-roxas?" I'm gonna regret this later. I really am.

"Nam, you know what I was trying to say earlier?"

"No…" She managed to say. _Oh crap. How do I do this?_

"I was trying to say that-" _Why is this so hard? Just three words. THREE words!_ "That I really just um…"

"Y-yeah?"

I took a deep breath.

"Nam, I love-" And she slipped. Just… slipped from my arms. "Naminé?"

I poked her.

"Uhh… Naminé?"

"Time's up!" I heard Axel yell. He suddenly burst into the large closet with wide eyes. "Oh. Man. Roxas! You were supposed to kiss her! Not make her faint!"

"W-what? It wasn't- I didn't-! I swear! She just fell over!" I defended, Naminé hanging from my arms.

He slapped himself. "Idiot. I knew you'd mess it up."

"Hey! What happened to 'You'll be fine. You have seven minutes' ? Huh!"

He slapped himself again. "Give her to me." I stood up and passed her over to him.

"Tsk tsk. Roxas Roxas." He shook his head.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Very disappointed. Très Très." He sighed, carrying her over to the couch.

"Oh my gosh! Naminé!" Olette yelled, emerging from a closet to my right, Hayner following behind her. "What happened?"

"Ask Roxas." Axel pointed to me with Naminé's body."

"It wasn't my fault and just set her down!"

"Okay, Okay. Sheesh Roxas." He answered, setting her gently on the couch.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Olette asked, running to Naminé's side.

"Yeah she's just-" Axel started.

"Asleep. She fell asleep. Leave her alone." I lied.

"NOOO…" Axel said. "She fainted. Hayner, get a damp rag."

"Got it." He answered and left to the kitchen.

"Roxas, what did you-" Olette began.

"Nothing!" I defended. "I was just talking to her and she fell over!"

She didn't look convinced but didn't question further.

"Whatever." She sighed. Hayner came back with the wet rag and Olette gently placed it on Naminé's forehead.

I messed up. I really messed up. Crap.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

One hour later, Naminé still didn't wake up. An hour and a half… still no moment. Crap, crap, crap! I paced in the kitchen. When about two hours passed , I walked up the stairs and sat at the top.

"I think she's waking up!" Olette yelled from down the stairs. I stood up, but then sat myself down. How can I face her after that? "Naminé?"

"Let? What- what's going on?" She said weakly.

She's okay.

She's okay.

I sighed.

"Open your eyes." Olette commanded.

"Where is everyone? What happened?"

Olette looked at me.

I shook my head.

"Everyone's gone. Roxas and Axel are upstairs."

"R-roxas?"

Olette looked at me again. I didn't move.

She whispered something in Naminé's ear.

"Hey Nam." Hayner said from behind Olette.

"H-hey." She answered weakly. She suddenly jumped up.

"Crap." I muttered, backing up into the wall.

"What time is it?"

Good, she didn't see me.

"10:30." Olette replied calmly.

"Shot! I'm late!"

"Hey, it's okay. I told your dad you were tired and that you would be sleeping at my house." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Let."

Olette bent over and whispered something into her ear again, causing a tiny bit of pink to appear on Naminé's cheeks.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"You heard me. Now hurry up. We're leaving."

"Okay." She said softly. They left, Olette supporting Nam on her shoulder.

"Smooth." Axel said behind me.

"Shut it."

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

In the morning, it was pure hell with Axel. He kept reminding me of the incident that happened just last night.

"Okay! I got it! I remember! I was THERE!" I yelled, finally breaking down.

"Damn." Axel muttered. I finished up my breakfast and tossed my plate in the sink. I heard a crash. Axel looked up at me.

"Damn it!" I yelled at myself.

"You just make a mess all on your own dontcha?" He laughed, stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Ugh!"

_Ring Ring R-_

Axel got up.

"I got it! It's mine!" I tackled him over it.

"Is it her?" He asked.

"No. It's Olette. Now bug off." I said. He didn't move. I ignored him.

"Hello?" I sighed. I was waiting for a lecture from Olette.

"_Roxas hang up!" A voice on the other side yelled._

"What, Naminé?" I asked.

"I thought you said it wasn't her." Axel whispered. I ignored him.

"_No stay on!" Olette screamed._

"What? Olette too? What's going on?"

"_Roxas hang up!" Naminé said again._

"_No, Roxas! I have to ask you something!" Olette interrupted._

"_Roxas, please! Hang up!"_

"Uh-"

"_Roxas! Naminé wants to know if you and her-" Click. _

"What the heck?" I said to myself. "They hung up."

"That was weird." Axel says, finishing the last of his pancakes and putting the plate gently in the sink. "But then again, we are talking about Olette."

**A/N: Short chapter. Shot me. But not really. Because then who will write this? I like being alive and being able to write, so keep me alive, 'kay? *smiles* Sorry for the late update. Like I said earlier, school. Bleh. Got a quiz on Wednesday and a test on Friday so I don't know when I will update next. But I will try! I will update this or 7 minutes in heaven next. Almost done with the next chapter of 7 minutes of heaven. Review. Flame. Just don't shot me :)**_**  
**_


	4. Texting and Realizations

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Chapter four. I know, the next day after chapter three. But I was bored and was like 'what the hell. I'll just write it' It's not like I have anything better to do. Soo… here it is. I warn you! It may be short, like all my stupid chapters. But I swear guys, I'm trying REALLY hard to add length to my stories. Just keep waiting, it'll happen so enough! Enjoy~**

**Chapter four:**

**Texting and Realizations**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

My phone sat in the middle of the kitchen table, mocking me. I stared at it, hard.

"Just call her." Axel sighed from behind me. "And for God's sake, stop being a wuss."

"I am." Axel looked at me. "In a minute." I kept my eyes on the phone. Axel snatched the phone from the table.

"Wow. Speed dial. Really?"

"Shut up." I said, taking the phone away from him. "I'll call her."

"When?"

"Later." I replied, sticking my cell phone in my pocket.

"Ugh Roxas! Seriously? You're really starting to piss me off. Just freakin' call her. What if she's waiting for you to call? You know how chicks are."

"Why would she want anything to do with me? Huh?" I asked him.

I suddenly heard a bang on the front door.

"Guess what GUESS WHAT?" A voice yelled.

"Sora." I sighed. "It's open."

He burst in, jumping up and down.

"Guess what? GUESS WHAT!"

"_What?_"

"I've got six free tickets to the amusement park! Kairi, me, you, Naminé, Olette and Hayner can go on a triple date! Isn't it great! And we can stay from 12:00-8:00!" He answered, waving the tickets in my face.

"Okay. What? Isn't Kairi in Destiny Islands? And Naminé and I aren't dating." I told him.

"Yet." Axel added.

"Huh? You aren't? And didn't you know? Kairi's moving back! Isn't that great?"

"No we're not." I said.

"Yet." Axel added again.

"Shut up." I smacked him.

"Oh. Well then just ask her and make it a date." He said to me.

"No way."

"Aw come on Roxas! We have to have six people come or we can't use the tickets!"

"Find someone else!"

"Well do you want someone else to go on a date with Naminé?" He asked me.

"…Fine." I crossed my arms. "Okay. Fine. Whatever."

"YES!" He said, pumping his fist in the air along with the tickets. He did a happy dance and I smacked myself.

"I'm ashamed to be your cousin." I muttered to myself.

"Okay, let's call them."

"Here. Use Roxas's phone." He said, tossing it to Sora.

"What- Hey! When did you get that?"

"You're slow." He rolled his eyes.

Sora caught the phone.

"Got it. Hey…you have her on speed dial?" He laughed.

"Shut up." I tried to snatch the phone away, but Sora jumped back, causing me to fall to the floor. "Hey!"

"Your fault." Sora grinned, calling Naminé.

"Hey! Give me my phone back!" I demanded.

"No way dude." He replied, kicking me as I tried to stand up.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Wuss." Axel said.

"That's weird." Sora started.

"What?" I asked.

"She's not answering."

"Not a good sign man." Axel told me. He shook his head in disappointment.

"I'll call her on my phone." Sora decided. He pulled out his phone. "What's her number?"

I turned my head away.

"404-557-8964."

"Whoa… you've got it memorized! **(A/N: XD Get it? Yeah… lame. Whatever.)**" Axel laughed.

"Does it matter?" I sighed.

Sora punched in the numbers and waited for her to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Worse sign man." Axel whispered. I ignored him.

"Hey." Sora said into the phone. It was hard to hear what Naminé was saying.

Sora responded with, "Kairi's in town!"

"_She is? That's great!" I heard her say._

"Yeah and-"

"Sora!" I whispered.

"What?"

"Hand me the phone!"

"No. I won't let you talk to her."

"Why not?" I asked.

"She would have answered if she wanted to speak with you." He explained.

"Please!" I begged.

"No!"

"_What?" A voice from the phone said._

"Oh… not you." Sora answered.

"So we're all going to an amusement park. You Olette and Hayner can come. Pence too if he wants."

"I thought we only had six tickets." I whispered to him.

"I'm trying to be nice!"

_"That sounds cool! I've never been to an amusement park before!" Naminé said._

"What, never been- You haven't? That's crazy! You have to come now. The tickets are for 12:00pm-8:00pm. So that's in about a… hour?"

"Okay, meet you there!"

"Bye."

"Bye!"

Sora hung up and looked at me. "Rude much?"

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"Roxas! Time to go!" Sora yelled.

"One sec!" I called from my room.

"Hurry up!"

"I'm still getting ready!" I argued, pulling on a sock while standing up and falling in the process. "Damn it!"

"Hurry up Roxas!" Axel said.

"I'm hurrying Axel!"

"We're gonna be late!" Sora whined.

"Just a couple more minutes!" I told them, standing back up.

"You're taking FOREVER Roxas! We're leaving!" Axel yelled.

"No! Hey wait! I'm almost done I swear!" I responded, falling over again. "Damn it. Stupid sock!"

"We're leaving. Bye." Axel was already half way out the door.

"Wait! Guys! I need a ride!"

"Take the train."

"You know I'm-" The door slammed. "Broke."

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"_Sorry man. I only have enough for me and my parents are out of town and they took the cars with them." Hayner said through the phone._

"Come on Hayner! You have to find me a ride! I'm running out of options here!"

"_Sorry. How far away is the amusement park from your house? Why don't you walk or something?"_

"But it's TEN miles!" I whined.

"_Oh." He was silent for a moment. "Sorry dude. See you there."_

"Wait-!"

He hung up.

"Ugh! I'll never find a ride!"

I thought to myself for a moment and looked at the clock. 12:10.

I really didn't want to do this.

I REALLY didn't want to do this. I flipped open my phone and dialed the number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Larxene. Could you do me a favor?"

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"Holy shit! We're gonna die! WE'RE GONNA FREAKING DIE!" I screamed.

"Can it Roxas." She said, swerving the car in front of the amusement park. "12:25… with time to spare. New record baby."

"Open the door. OPEN THE DOOR!" I demanded.

I had to get out of the car. NOW.

"Wuss." She muttered, unlocking the door. I jumped out as soon as I had the chance.

"Oh my god… I thought I was going to die."

"Yeah. I know. I heard you screaming it the whole way here." She rolled her eyes. "You owe me big time buddy." And she drove away.

And you did NOT want to have to owe Larxene. _Especially_ big time. I was lucky to already have my ticket, not trusting Sora to hold mine. I gave it to the man at the gate and entered the amusement park. I saw Naminé right away sitting down at a table, her head down and eating something. I heisted before walking over to her.

"Hey Naminé." I said, walking behind her. She kept her head down and didn't answer. "You okay?"

"Just tired." She answered quietly.

"Where is everybody?"I asked, just to make conversation.

"Somewhere…" She said, just above a whisper.

"Don't you want to go on some rides?"

"Not really."

I knew right away she was lying. And I got an idea.

"I know you're lying." I told her, sitting at a nearby table. I pulled out my phone and sent her a text.

_What's wrong? –Roxas_

_Nothing. Why do you think that there's something wrong? –Nam_ She texted back.

_I can just tell. Please tell me. -Roxas_

_There's nothing to tell. –Nam_

_You're such a bad liar Nam. -Roxas_

_Am not! –Nam_

_You just told me you lied :P –Roxas_

_I didn't say that! –Nam_

_You did, indirectly. –Roxas._

_Ur so nosy Roxas! –Nam. _

_I just care about you is all._ _–Roxas _I stared at it before sending it. I hesitated again and clicked send.

_Sorry. I'm just tired okay. –Nam _Again, I hesitated before sending the next text.

_Is this about what happed at the party? - Roxas._

I regretted it the moment I sent it. _Shit._

_Roxas, I don't want to talk about it. –Nam._

Crap. She's mad. I knew this would happen.

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that at the party. –Roxas._

_? –Nam._

_? –Roxas._

_Huh? What are you talking about? –Nam._

_What are you talking about? –Roxas_

_I don't know! You said something and- god I'm so confused. –Nam._

_So you don't remember? –Roxas._

_Remember what? –Nam. _

_Never mind, it's not important. –Roxas. _

I closed my phone and gave up.

I REALLY messed up.

**A/N: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. Sorry. Random. I'm just super bored. I'm almost done with chapter twenty for seven minutes in heaven. I have two parts and I just need to connect them. Somehow. And I know I'm slow on updates. Sorry. :(  
**


	5. The First Promise

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Why do I update this so much you ask? Because I think it's super fun to write in Roxas's point of view XD. Lol… it's true. I don't know why but I love it :P It's pwnsome. Why did I do that? I don't know XD. I'm super hyper right now. My comma button STILL doesn't work so I have to copy and paste it which gets annoying REAL quick. (Grammar correction: real to really XD) -_- And I DON'T check my chapters for mistakes because I'm an idiot like that and I HATE it when people point out grammar mistakes. I usually sometimes go back and fix it so leave me ALONE. Sorry dudes. That was random and totally unnecessary. Please enjoy. For me? **

**Chapter Five:**

**The First Promise**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

I said something stupid and she responded. Axel was right. I AM an idiot. A big, fat, stupid idiot. We both kept our heads down. Naminé didn't text back.

"Wakey wakey, Roxas." She whispered in my ear. I jumped back and a giggle escaped her mouth.

"Holy crap! Nam, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry," She replied, laughing, "God, my stomach hurts." She grabbed her stomach from all the laughing.

"Sheesh." I told her. She stopped laughing and glanced up at me. I turned away. "So, does that mean you wanna go on some rides?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She answered.

"Okay, stay here, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick." I told her and walked away.

_Calm down dude! God, she's so damn adorable when she laughs._ _You'll look like an idiot if you get embarrassed in front of her… Okay okay… Calm down and head back to her. She's waiting._

I stood up and started to head back after I calmed down. As I approached her, I noticed her speaking with someone. Seifer. The biggest player in the school and the drunk who tried to take advantage of her at the party. He put his arm around her waist. She looked uncomfortable and tried to push him off. I ran over to her and yanked her away from his arms. NO ONE touches Naminé.

"She's with me." I demanded, glaring at him. He backed away.

"Just joking man. Just joking." He explained. He winked at her and walked away.

"You okay Nam?" I asked her, trying to soften my voice so I wouldn't scare her.

"Uh, y-yeah." She replied, blushing.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No." She faintly answered. I let out a sigh of relief. She looked down at our hands that were still connected.

"Umm…" She said, looking at me and then at our hands. I dropped my hand to my side.

"Sorry." I muttered.

Plan to not embarrass yourself: FAILED.

"It's o-okay."

"Hey Naminé?" I asked, leaning towards her.

_This is my chance. I have to tell her._

"Y-yeah?" She asked.

"I-"

"Naminé!" I heard Olette scream. Namine and I looked up at the same time to see that Olette was yelling to us from the top of a roller coaster. She waved and the roller coaster moved out of site.

We just stood there for a second. Moment ruined. I sighed.

"Why don't we go on some rides?" She suggested.

"Sure." I answered. God really hates me, doesn't he?

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"Roxas, I'm NOT going in there!" Naminé said, hiding behind a nearby sign. I wanted to go into the haunted house and Naminé was too scared to go in with me.

"Come on Nam, what's the big deal? It's not that bad." I laughed.

"That house has a reputation! A bad one Roxas! A BAD one! People have DIED in there! And YOU ask 'what's the big deal'?"

She was officially freaking out.

"It was because of a heart attack. The guy was old anyway." I told her, dragging her back to the house's entrance.

"Roxas I'm serious! This isn't a good idea!"

"You're scared." I said simply.

"I'm not scared! It's just… you know…" She defended.

"You _are_ scared. Come on Nam, it'll be fun." I replied.

"Oh yes it's _sooo _fun getting the shit scared out of you and having a heart attack and dying!"

"Nam, that's not going to happen, I'll be with you the whole time." I reassured her. Man was she hard to convince.

"But, but-"

"Nam, please?" I pleaded. I stared at her with big pleading eyes. She sighed.

"Fine. In and out okay!" She said.

"Yes!" We entered the house; it was dark and Namine and I had to feel our way around. I suddenly lost sight of Naminé.

"Naminé?" I called her name. "Naminé?"

I walked into a wall. "Ow!"

"Roxas? Roxas! Where are you?" I heard Naminé say. She way close by. "ROXAS!" She yelled.

Her voice was shaking.

"Hey, hey. I'm here." I said, holding her close. Tears were streaming down her face. She was crying.

"I was scared." She whispered, her tiny body shaking.

"It's okay; I promise I'll never leave you again." I promised. I wanted to protect her. I wanted to protect her with everything I had.

**A/N: Oh Shit. Short chapter. SORRY! I am so sorry guys. When I was writing this… it just happened to turn out short. I'm really sorry everyone. But I will be updating really fast. I will be updating either later today or tomorrow after school if I have time. I'll be starting it today and probably finishing it tomorrow because my mom tends to kick me off the computer when she gets back from work. And I'm sorry for the long reviews. My test was moved to today and I haven't had time to finish chapter twenty for seven minutes in heaven. It should be ready by Friday when I get back from school. Hopefully…! I also plan to update Namnapped and Sacrifice and then Alice in wonderland (Twisted Wonderland) if I have time. (Which I might not by the way…) So sorry again and I hope that you review. Thanks for reading guys!**


	6. Jealous

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Another chapter of She is my Everything. This chapter may be short… so don't say I didn't warn you! Oh! And if you're reading this and you haven't read 7 Minutes in Heaven… I suggest you do that soon. Cause it will be a lot better and less confusing? I guess? I'd just read the first one first if I were you. But I won't force you. Enjoy~**

**Chapter Six-**

**Jealous**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

"Roxas!" Naminé screamed at the top of her lungs. She screamed again, the roller coaster going through a loop. "Get me off this thing!" I just laughed and waved from the ground below.

"Having fun?" I yelled. When she got off the roller coaster, her hair was sticking up in all different wild directions.

"Uhh…" She moaned.

"Nice hair."I told her laughing, patting her now fuzzy hair down.

"Next time, we go together. Got it?" She demanded.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want Nam." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Can we go on a less," Naminé started, "_dangerous_ ride, please?"

"Fine, fine. How about that boat ride over there?"I suggested, pointing to our right, a sign saying: _The amazing boat ride! _

"Well, it _looks_ safe enough, but-" But before she could finish, I grabbed her hand and led her to the boat ride. There was almost no line, so we were in in a couple of minutes. We sat together in a small boat and strapped our seat belts.

"Hey Naminé!" A voice yelled, calling her name. Naminé and I turned at the same time to were the voice was coming from.

"Demyx!" She yelled back. "What are you doing here?"

_Who's he?_

"I heard you were at an amusement park, so here I am!"

"Who told you that?" She asked him, still yelling.

"Olette did!" Naminé was going to reply, but the boat started to move and we entered a dark tunnel slowly, neither of us saying anything.

"So who was that?" I asked awkwardly, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh, uh, nobody." She just laughed it off.

"Oh, okay." I said. I wasn't really convinced, but I decided to leave it alone. For now. I suddenly felt our boat falling.

Naminé automatically screamed and grabbed on to me. She buried her face in my chest and when the falling stopped, water splashed everywhere, soaking me and Naminé completely. I blushed at how close she was to me. And I was extremely thankful for the darkness. When the boat started to move again. I heard someone scream behind us, then another loud splash.

"Oh man, now I'm all wet!" A familiar voice said.

"Olette, is that you?" Naminé yelled behind us.

"Huh, Naminé?" Olette answered.

"Wasn't that drop crazy?"

"Hell yeah! I didn't even see it coming! I think it scarred Hayner." She said, giggling at the last part.

"It did _not_! I was just surprised!**" **He defended. Another drop came, and me, Olette and Hayner screamed.

"Hayner-" Olette started.

"Again, it surprised me!" Naminé let out a giggle when Hayner said that.

Finally, some light was shining through the tunnels. Naminé was still clinging on to me and I felt a bit uncomfortable. Olette looked at us and gave Naminé two thumbs up. She blushed and quickly let go of me. Olette and Hayner's boat went in a different direction and Olette mouthed something to Naminé. I didn't understand what she said but Naminé reacted strangely and turned her face away from me. The boat came to a sudden stop and we were told to exit the boat. Well that was… interesting.

Olette and Hayner were nowhere in sight and Naminé was still quiet. She seemed to be thinking about something and I didn't want to bother her. She looked a bit sad. Her body was shaking when I realized that we were still soaking wet. I suddenly stopped walking after the thought went through my mind.

"Ah! S-sorry Roxas!" She told me. I didn't say anything for a moment.

"Here." I said, setting my jacket on her. "You're cold right?"

(Luckily I had set my jacket by the entrance of the ride, so it wasn't soaked. I put my arms through the large sleeves. The jacket was WAY too big me, but that only made it more comfortable.)

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." She dropped her head, her wet blonde hair covering her face. I stared at her for a moment, taking in her beauty. She was still just as pretty soaking wet as she was dry.

"Hey Naminé! Took you long enough to get off that ride!" A voice yelled behind us.

Always something there to ruin the moment…

"Demyx!" Naminé smiled, embracing him. "God it's been ages!"

She's hugging him.

"Why don't you ever hang out with me anymore?" He asked, putting on a sad face.

"I've been busy!" She explained, scratching the back of her head and laughing.

"For almost two years?" Demyx asked, skeptical. Naminé suddenly looked down at her pocket and took out her cell phone (which was somehow dry). It must have been a text because she suddenly become absorbed in her phone.

"You should get over him."

"Dem-" He yanked her arm and embraced her. "D-demyx, stop."

I stood there.

"Naminé, I'm still in love with you. Will you go out with me again?"

I blinked.

"What?" She asked, dumbfounded. Demyx took her face and kissed her. She let go and gasped for air. "Dem- Mmm…" She pulled away from him again. "S-stop!"

He kissed her again.

He was kissing her. I stared at them.

"_She's gonna be taken away if you don't tell her…"_

"Naminé?" Her name slipped from my lips. I was going to just walk away, pretend that I hadn't seen. But I had. I had just seen the girl I loved get kissed by another guy right in front of me. That kinda sucked. It kinda sucked a lot.

"R-roxas?"

**A/N: Yeah… Roxas is kinda shocked. Poor Roxie. XD. I felt bad writing this but it had to be done…! *sobs* JK. It makes the story better so whatever… I didn't want her first kiss be with Demyx but it kinda just… happened? I guess. XD. I don't know. The next chapter's gonna get super interesting. So stay tuned! And omfg… this is the third update for this story today! You guys have to love me now. It's required :) Haha… just kidding. Review?**


	7. Saying Something Stupid

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: So… here's the next chapter. I want this and seven minutes in heaven to be up to date with each other. So I'll upload one of that story and the other of this and such. So when I get out chapter twenty-five… I'll be writing the rest of these chapters up to chapter twenty-five.**

**Chapter Seven-**

**Saying Something Stupid**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

Many things where running through my head the moment I saw them kiss. I got the same feelings.

I was confused.

I was upset.

And I was pissed.

Very pissed. More pissed than I ever been. When you fall in love with someone you give all of yourself to them. Your heart and your soul. They should have just ripped out my heart and stomped on it because that's how my heart fills now: ripped up and stomped on. And I assure you, it's one of the worst feelings in the world.

Axel was right. If I didn't tell her my feelings she would be taken away by someone else.

But I didn't believe him. Like the idiot I was, I didn't believe him. And something in me snapped. Something I wish I could have never said, never done.

The second Naminé ran over to me, every single feeling I had for her had disappeared. Just for a second. But that second made a world of a difference. And NOT in the good way.

"R-roxas. Demyx and I were just-" She started, trying to explain. And the words slipped from my lips. Almost automatically. My mind was thinking; taken over the moment my heart was ripped to pieces. **(A/N: Yeah. Cheesy. Whatever XD.) **

"Why would I care? I mean, we're just friends, right? It's not any of my business." The moment I said it, I'd realize what I had done.

Shit.

"Yeah. Just friends…" She choked. She was crying. I made her cry. "We're, just… friends."

When she said that, I wanted to hold her, tell her that I was sorry. That I didn't mean it. But she ran away, tears streaming down her face.

_Crap. What have I done?_

"Damn it!" I yelled. Demyx didn't say anything. "Damn it, damn it, damn it…"

This has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever done.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

**(A/N: I just realized Axel came too when he didn't have a ticket O.O How the hell did I mess that up? XD) **"Whoa. You saw her kissing another guy? I'd say I told you so but you don't look like you're in the mood." Axel said. I didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm an idiot. A big, fat, stupid idiot."

"You can be kinda stupid sometimes-" Axel started. "Uhh… just saying."

"Well thank you _sooo_ much for that Axel." I told him sarcastically. "You're really helping the situation!"

"Sorry Man. That's not what I meant. It just kinda slipped out."

"Whatever." I muttered to myself.

"Whoa. This is serious. You never go _this_ quiet after we fight. But er… no offense again, it is kinda your fault."

"I know okay!" I yelled, slamming my hand on the kitchen table. "I can't believe I made her cry… I'm such a jerk."

"Don't worry Roxas. I'm sure it'll uhh… work out. Somehow."

"Well thanks Axel. That makes me feel a whole lot fucking better!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Calm down dude." Axel told me.

"Calm down? _Calm_ _down_?" I repeated.

"That is what you do in situations where there's unnecessary yelling." Axel pointed out.

"And it's you'll fault for forcing me to go anyway!"

"Whoa! Don't push the blame on me! Blame the dude that kissed her!"

"Ugh! Just shut up and leave me alone Axel." I grunted.

"You have to fix this." He said.

"Huh?"

"You have to fix it. You obviously hurt her feelings so you better go apologize before something else goes wrong. Just sayin' man." He sighed, spinning around in the rollie chair he was sitting in.

"Stop it. You're making me dizzy." I complained, causing him to stop.

"Always ruining the fun…" He muttered. He moved right and left slightly.

"STOP IT!" I yelled, knocking him out of the chair.

"Okay, oww!" He cried out, punching my arm. "You break the rollie. I make your dead body rollie."

He glared at me.

I stared at him.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

It was quiet for a moment. Really quiet. I stood up.

"I'm going somewhere. I'll be back later." I said, breaking the silence.

"What? Where?" Axel asked, standing up as well and knocking his chair over.

"I just need to cool off. I'll be back later okay?" I sighed, taking my phone with me and leaving out the door.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

It took a while to get where I wanted to go. But I got there.

"Sir. We're here."

I looked up. "Oh… yeah. Okay." I stood up and exited the train.

"Have a nice day sir."

I nodded politely and went on my way.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

It took only five minutes to get there. I saw the familiar cave and entered it. The sun was still up and it was bright outside. The cave was filled with light and I sat down in the dry sand on my back.

"Takes me back." I laughed weakly to myself. I went quiet and stared up at the cave. I rolled over on my stomach and groaned. Why do I always mess things up? Making Naminé cry… is the worst feeling in the world.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

When I got back, Axel was sitting on the couch, watching tv. "What took you so long? You were gone for five hours."

"Just thinking." I replied, making my way up the stairs.

"About Naminé?"

I stopped.

"Yeah…"

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I'm sure there's a time in everybody's life when they've done something stupid. We do stupid things and then we feel guilt. That's just the way things are. It's what makes us human. Those words had slipped out of my mouth and I had regretted them the moment they escaped my lips.

I feel stupid. Because I did a stupid thing. And taking stupid things back isn't the easiest thing in the world… There she was. With Olette and Kairi. Walk over to her. Walk over to her. Apologize.

I walked over to her; she looked up. Speak. Apologize. Hurry.

"…" Say something! "Can I talk to Naminé?" I asked her. I heard the school bell ring in the distance. Everyone crowded around us, hurrying to get into the school.

"Class is starting." She answered quietly, walking away. Grab her! Tell her to wait! Apologize! Tell her the truth! I stood frozen in my spot, staring at her back until it disappeared in the distance.

**A/N: Took my long enough to get this chapter out. Lol. And it's short. Ehhh… sorry xD Hope you liked. Review?**


	8. Love Note

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: This weekend and week I will be writing A LOT. I will be updating various stories. I will work on 7 minutes in heaven and try and update Namnapped and maybe By the time you read this… If I can. I wanna get through this story quickly because 7 minutes in heaven is ending soon. Enjoy~ **

**Chapter 8**

**Love Note**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

Naminé and I had two periods together… first and second. This was my chance to fix things. When I got to first period, I noticed Naminé sitting in her usual seat, three seats up away from me. I walked past her and took my own seat, keeping my eyes on her the whole time. She didn't look back. I had a plan. I took out a piece of paper and ripped it up. I quickly scribbled down: _Can we please talk? –Roxas._ I wrote _To: Nam_ on the front and threw it. It hit her in the back of her head.

"What the-?" I heard her mutter.

"Is there something you need to share with the class Naminé?" The teacher scolded.

"Oh uh, no sorry." She answered. She picked up the piece of paper that I had thrown at her. I watched her closely. She looked at it for a second and tore it into pieces and shoved it in her desk. _Shit._ I tore another piece from my paper, this time writing: _Stop ignoring me! -Roxas. _I threw it again and it landed under her chair.

She picked it up once again and ripped it up. I was getting frustrated now. _Damn it Nam_. I tapped my pencil against my desk, thinking for a moment. I glanced up at her and then back at my paper. I looked across the room; no one was paying attention to me. Naminé's gaze was set on the wall in front of her. I wrote another note: _I'm sorry._ But before I threw it, I changed my mind and stuffed it in my desk. I looked at Naminé again and tapped my foot in frustration. Then it came to me. I took another piece of paper and wrote down three words. I tossed it at Naminé and it landed in her lap.

She quickly picked it up, opened it and looked at it. I buried my head in my arms on my desk. Did she look back? I'm not sure. I peeked through my arms after a minute, watching her. She took the note and stuck it in her pocket.

_I love you. –Roxas._

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

When first period was over, I stayed it my seat. Naminé ran out of the classroom the moment the bell rang.

"You coming?" Hayner asked me. I looked up.

"Yeah…" I said, grabbing my things and getting up to go to my next class. When I got there, I didn't see Naminé. I took my seat in the front row. The other people all walked into the door and took their seats, but none of them were Naminé. Finally, after what felt like forever, she walked in. I caught her gaze, but before I could say anything she looked away. She made her way over to the teacher, my eyes still on her. She kept the note. She didn't rip it into a million pieces. But I still didn't like how she was ignoring me…

"Sorry that I'm late." She told the teacher weakly.

"Naminé, your face is all red; do you need to go to the nurse?" The teacher asked her with a worried tone. I got worried then. Naminé was one to easy pass out.

"N-no, I'm fine. Really…" She replied, her legs wobbling. Her knees gave in and she fell to the floor, her body hitting the corner of the teacher's desk. I jumped up and ran to her.

"Naminé!"

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

"Are you her relative?"

"No."

"Then you can't take her home with you." The Nurse told me.

UGH.

"Why _not_?" I pressed, getting more frustrated by the minute. She looked at me with shock.

"It would be completely inappropriate!"

"But-" I started. Before I could finish my sentence, another woman had entered the room.

"Hey! I need your help. A girl in P.E. sprained her ankle and she needs immediate attention."

The nurse got a first aid-kit and left the room quickly. I looked down at Naminé.

"Roxas!"

I jumped. "What? Who's there!"

"Chill dude it's me. Hayner."

I looked up in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you get Naminé. I've got my car ready. We can take her home."

My eyes widened. "We can _do _that?" Hayner shrugged.

"Technically... we can't-"

"What's the point… her dad isn't answering his phone, he's probably not even at the house-" I interrupted.

"We can keep her at your house."

"But-"

"Don't worry." Hayner said. "My cousin's a nurse. I can get her to watch Naminé."

I looked at him for a moment. "Is it okay to do this?"

He shrugged again. "She's better off at your place." I looked at him and then at Naminé nervously.

"I guess…"

"Here… help me carry her. I got her legs." Hayner said, walking over to Naminé.

"No." I stuck out my arm to stop him. "I got it. Make sure no one's around."

"Fine."

I slowly picked up Naminé and walked her over to Hayner at the door. He stuck his head out. "Okay the lady at the front desk went to the bathroom. Let's go."

He left and I followed him. Luckily, since classes were in session, no one was in the hallway.

"I don't think we should really be doing this…" I told Hayner nervously once I had carried Naminé outside the school.

"Chill. We're already out and I was gonna skip school anyway." I still didn't have a good feeling about this. We put her in the back seat of the car. Hayner took out his phone and made a call. After a few minutes of talking he hung up and turned to me. "Okay… she'll be there any minute. We'll check at Naminé's house just in case and if not she can stay at yours."

I guess I felt _a little_ better knowing there'd be a nurse there with us… but still. I had never really skipped school before and I wasn't a big of a trouble maker as Hayner was so you could see how I was nervous about the whole situation. When we got to our neighborhood (yes we lived in the same neighborhood…), we made our way to the front of Naminé's house. She was passed out and I had to carry her to the door. Hayner rang the doorbell. We waited and waited but no one appeared to be home.

"I told you he wouldn't be here. He's always working." I said, letting out a sigh.

"Stalker much?" Hayner teased. I looked away.

"Shut up."

Hayner rolled his eyes. "Do you have a key to your house?"

"Yeah. Front pocket in my bookbag." I told him.

"Okay…you head over to your house and I'll get the key." He said, making his way back over to the car. I looked down at Naminé. She was perfectly still in my arms. I lowered my head and heard her faint breathing. "Got it!" Hayner called. "You coming or what?"

I followed behind him to my house. He stuck in the key and turned it, opening the door. He walked in and turned towards me. "Isn't she heavy?"

I shook my head. Hayner just shrugged. It was true. She was actually pretty light.

"Where do we put her?" I asked.

"On your bed." He answered, walking up the stairs.

"What? Why?"

He stopped.

"You wanna leave her on the _floor_?"

I thought it over for a minute. "Fine… whatever." It took me a while to carry her upstairs, even though she was so light. We made our way down the hall and entered my room. I set her down gently on my bed. I looked around my room. It was a mess. I started picking up a bunch of clothes and junk that covered my floor.

"What are you doing?" Hayner asked me.

"Cleaning up…"

He laughed. "What's the difference? She's unconscious."

"Whatever." I muttered, continuing to get rid of the mess that I called my room. After five minutes (and my room being clean), the doorbell rang.

"It's probably my cousin…" Hayner said, leaving the room to answer the door. I followed behind him. Hayner opened the door presenting a woman that appeared to be around the age of 25 or 26. She was dressed in a nurse's uniform and had a clipboard in her hands.

"Where's the patient?" She asked politely.

"Upstairs." Hayner told her, pointing in my direction. "We'll I'm going. See you later Roxas."

"Wait!" I yelled, going down the rest of the stairs and running up to him. "You're leaving?"

He sighed. "I got better things do. See ya." Before I could stop him he walked out the door, jumped in his car and drove away.

"Ugh! HAYNER!" I yelled through the door.

**~Kingdom Hearts~**

I had explained to the Hayner's cousin what had happened and she nodded, talking notes on her clipboard. "I got it from here." She told me. "Why don't you go relax?"

I shook my head. "I'm staying." I took the chair from my desk and placed it in front of my bed that I had set Naminé in. I took a seat. She looked at me.

"You really like her, don't you?"

I blushed.

"Sorry." She laughed. "Was that a weird question?"

My gaze was fixed on Naminé's sleeping face and I tapped my foot. The nurse didn't ask any more questions. After seven hours passed, and Naminé's state didn't change, my eyes slowly started to close. I shook my head, trying not to fall asleep. I wanted to be there when she woke up. But I failed to keep myself awake, my head rested against the bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a state of unconsciousness.

~**Kingdom Hearts~**

I woke up to an empty bed. I jumped up. I looked around my room, seeing a white dress on the floor as well as some kind of card. I looked in front of me. On the bed lay the jacket I had lent to Naminé at the amusement park neatly folded. _Shit… shit!_ I ran out of the room. I saw Naminé at the end of the steps. "Naminé!" I yelled out her name. She tossed her head back at me. I saw the look of fear in her eyes and she quickly turned around and started for the door. "Naminé, wait!" She kept her back at me, running through the hallway.

"Roxas, leave me alone!"

Shit. I had to think. She was getting away. AGAIN. "Naminé!" I yelled back. She made an effort to open the door, but I yanked her away. "Naminé, just listen!"

"No Roxas! I won't listen!" She cried. "I'm going home." She was walking away from me again. Think. THINK!

"Naminé! I was serious you know!" She stopped.

"What?"

This is it. Don't mess it up.

"I was serious when I said that I loved you. And I still do! Please just give me a chance."

She stood there for a moment, not moving. My heart was racing.

"Say it again."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Say it again." She repeated, her head towards the floor. "Tell me you love me." I was silent for a moment. _She… just told me to repeat it. Is that good?_ I took a deep breath.

"I love you Naminé."

"Really?" She asked, lifting her head up and turning towards me, tears in my eyes.

"Yeah."

**A/N: Roxas's house is set up exactly like mine. I don't know why I said that XD but it is lol. I know… pretty random. And weird? o.o I guess? XD lol. For some reason my updates have been like twice as long… being two thousand instead of one. Holy shit I'm so happy XD That's all I have to say XP Thanks for reading guys! Review? :3**


	9. Our Moment

**Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.**

**A/N: Wow, this took forever. I almost finished it and then it was all deleted, so that kinda sucked. I forced myself to redo it. *sigh***

**Chapter 9: Our Moment**

**By: Gatorgirl1999**

It's completely quiet. But I'm okay with it. "Can I kiss you?" I find myself asking her, stepping forward. I wanted to kiss her so much, so badly. I dreamed of this moment. When she nods I immediately lean into her, stopping just above her so our eyes are connected. She closes her eyes and I realize something. This is really happening. She's letting me kiss her. Before the moment can be ruined, I bring my lips on top of hers.

"Me too," She tells me, "I love you too." This makes me want to kiss her even more. We both come back for another kiss. I gently press her against the wall and I move my lips on hers. I take it slow at first, not wanting to scare her. A noise escapes her lips and she lets go. "I love you Roxas. What happened with Demyx-"She started.

"All in the past." I say to her, kissing her again. None of that mattered to me anymore. All that mattered was right now. I decide to take it a step further and slid my tongue against hers. She hesitates but does the same after a moment. In a couple of minutes, we were having a serious make-out session. After letting ourselves take a couple seconds of air, we went back, not able to get enough of each other.

"Roxas…" She mumbled. I wrap my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me. I pick her up, her small figure in my arms.

"You're so light." I whisper in Naminé's ear. She answers me with a kiss. I walk her over to the couch slowly. I'm thinking about it. Sex. Having sex with Namine. I lay her down on the couch, and lean in to kiss her again. I bring my lips to her neck, kissing it. "I love you Naminé."

"I love you too." She whispers. I will never forget those words. I don't want to force her to do anything, but she isn't resisting so I decide to continue. I go back to kissing her neck. I was getting nervous. She wasn't the first girl I ever kissed, but I was still a virgin. I couldn't mess this up.

"Roxas?"

I stopped, afraid I had pushed too far. Did she want me to stop?

"Yeah?" I ask slowly, looking into her eyes.

"Make love to me." I stop what I'm doing and stare at her. I'm the luckiest guy in the world.

I hesitate before responding. "You sure?" I question. She gives a nod. "Tell me when to stop and I will. Okay?"

"Okay."

I want to touch her everywhere, but I don't know where to start. When she closes her eyes, I stare at her body. Do I just take her clothes off and... do it? How does this work? I tried not to shake.

"Do you, uh… wait to take them off? Or…" I ask, turning away.

"You can do it." She answers quietly.

"Sit up." I say to her. She does. I begin by sliding my hand up her shirt, causing her to flinch. I quickly retreat. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No… I'm just nervous… keep going." She replies, reassuring me. I gradually lift her shirt off and toss it to the side. I find myself staring at her chest. I see her blush. I feel like an idoit and turn my head away.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"It's okay…"

I look back at her and move my hand to the back of her bra, unstrapping it.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Home phone." I explain.

_Ring Ring Ring _

"Are you going to answer that?" Namine asks.

"You're more important. Let it get the answer machine."

"Okay." I glance down at her chest, her bra still in my hand. It takes every cell in my body to stop myself from leaning down and touching them.

_Ring Ri-_

It reaches the answering machine. I recognize the voice and my heart sinks. "Roxas it's me, just wanted to let you know that I'll be home any minute. See you soon." _Beep._ That was the voice of my mother and when she said any minute, she really meant any second! I started to freak out.

"Holy crap! My mom's going to be here! Get your clothes on!" I told her quickly, tossing her her clothes. She quickly puts on her bra and t-shirt. Wow, I didn't know girls could do that so fast. The garage door was opening and we were panicking.

"Does she know I'm here?" She asks me.

"No. Hide!" I whisper loudy to where only she can hear.

"Where?" Her eyes are wide, like a deer in the headlights. I can't let my mom find her.

"Behind the couch, quick!"

She jumps behind the couch, which luckily faces a corner so she be easily concealed.

"Hey Roxas sweetie, I'm here!" My mother calls, her voice ringing in my ears.

"Hey." I answer calmly. _Stay cool, stay cool!_

"It's quiet." She observes, glancing around, as if expecting something to pop out.

"R-really? I didn't notice." I reply nervously.

"Yeah, usually you have the TV or music blasting or you're playing some stupid video game." She laughs.

"Oh, heh, not today." I cough, trying to cover up the lie.

"So, how's it going with Naminé?" She asks.

"What? N-Naminé?"

"Yeah, weren't you guys in some fight or something?"

"Well uh, yeah, Sort of. Well, I mean, not anymore…" I tell her.

"That's good. It's been a long day at work so I'm going to take a long, hot bubble bath."

"Oh, uh cool." I say.

"You okay? It looks though you've got a fever."

"Oh no! Just you know, school… stress…" I quickly answer.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs if you need me. Axel should be here soon." She explains.

"Yeah, that's good."

"I'll be upstairs." And you can hear her heels clank against the hard wood floor. Namine and I let out a big sigh of relief.

"God, that scared the crap out of me. Let's get you out of here before someone sees you." I walk over to the couch and help her climb over. We walk quickly over to the door.

"Hey Roxas," A voice called as we made it to the door, "and Naminé?" Axel stares at me and then Namine.

"Crap." I mutter. Just when I thought we got away.

"I didn't know that Naminé was here." Axel said.

"Neither does mom. Don't tell her okay?" I begged. Axel looked at me, but agreed. "Whatever man, but you owe me."

"Fine, come on Nam." I demanded, grabbing me and leading her out the door. We had to get out of here. "Do you want me to go with you?

"Oh, it's okay, it's less than half a mile." She smiled. I nodded and leaned down to kiss her goodbye. "I'll see you at school."

"Okay." She whispered.

"I love you."

"Bye Roxas." She waved waved, walking off. Axel came up behind me, clapping.

"Finally."

**A/N: YEP ._.**


End file.
